Falling BLossoms Final Chapters
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: THis the final chapters of this fanfiction hope you like it


The Falling Blossoms

The Final Chapters 7-10

Chapter 7

Tsunade leaves from listening to Miko and Mitza talk crying really hard. Kiera: Lady Tsunade? Are you alright? Tsunade: Yes I'm okay it's been a long night that's all..Kiera: I understand that the visitors who were here today think that those girls are Mika and Mitzi..Tsunade: Well it's not them and I don't care what anyone says! walks away. Kiera: Okay goes back to the laboratory to do her work and when she walks in she sees Kokai looking at some samples when he breaks down crying. what's wrong honey? Kokai crying: I miss those two sisters so much it's like we were looking after their health all their lives and now they're gone. Kiera: Ohh honey I miss them too I always loved it when we use to all visit together having lunch or just talking to one another, Kokai: I miss that too honey and you know what? Kiera: What dear? Kokai: Look at these samples I got from the girls who were in that accident in compared to well you know. His wife looks at the samples comparing them and says: These DNA samples have many similarites to where they're the same...Kokai: I know and I don't know what to do? but one thing though honey..Keira: What's that? Kokai: They don't have Leukemia...Keira breaks down crying: Ohh honey could it be they were sent back to us? cries harder. Kokai crying: I'd like to think so honey then Tsunade walks into the lab asking for the two girls lab results..here they are Doctor everythings good. Tsunade: Oh good! happy to hear that now I can process their papers for release in the morning...walks out of the lab and goes to check on Miko and Mitza who are sleeping peacefully in the beds then leaves to go home for the night. Kakashi and Iruka are asleep in their bed when they have dreams about Mika and Mitzi..In Dream: Mitzi and Mika: We're okay you guys no need to worry about us we do miss you though very much..Iruka whispers: Miss you too girls..Kakashi whispers to himself really soft: I did feel the same way Mitzi but my heart is with Iruka and I know its the same for him with Mika. Mitzi and Mika: see you guys..disappear and the dreams end. Iruka and Kakashi both wake up out of their sleep..Kakashi: Why did they say see you? Iruka: I don't know darling but let's get some sleep I hear they're being released from the hospital tomorrow. Kakashi: Who? Iruka: those two young girls honey! Kakashi: Oh that's good to hear honey..they fall back asleep. Naruto and Sasuke are peacefully sleeping having dreams about Mitzi and Mika..In Naruto's dream: Mitzi whispers: Ohh baby please know that I'm with you please...his dream ends. Naruto wakes up thinking: Ohh my Mitzi I'd do anything to have you with me I need you then breaks down crying..Sasuke's dream: Mika: My love I'm with you honey please know that baby...his dream ends. Sasuke wakes up thinking: Mika I'd do anything to have you with me honey I need you...cries really hard then he hears Naruto crying also..then gets up to go check on him. Sasuke: Are you alright dobe? Naruto: I miss her teme Sasuke: I miss mika too so much.. The next day the guys wake up to receiving a phone call from Tsunade stating that the girls are being released from the hospital and asked them if they can take care of the girls while they recover..Sasuke: Of course we will Tsunade you can bet on that! Tsunade: Okay guys see you in a little bit then..hangs up. Naruto: We get to have them here in our house? Sasuke: Yes we do! Naruto: Ohh I'm so happy! Sasuke: I am too! they get the place cleaned up and put a couple beds in their guest room for the girls to be in while they recover. A few hours later the guys show up at the hospital to pick up the girls and they see Iruka and Kakashi there. Naruto: How's it going you guys? Kakashi: It's going Naruto um may I ask what you two are doing here? Sasuke: We're here to pick up Miko and Mitza..Iruka and Kakashi: Ohh that's nice of you guys to do that..as they stand there with their hearts breaking into a million pieces..The medics bring the girls into the lobby in wheelchairs when Iruka and Kakashi walk out of the hospital to go home. Mitza: Hi! Naruto turns around: Hey good morning! Mitza: Good morning how are you? Naruto: Doing okay how bout you? Mitza: I'm doing okay just sore.. Miko: Good morning! Sasuke turns around: Good morning how are you? Miko: Doing okay just sore how bout you? Sasuke: I'm doing okay. The guys go make breakfast for them and the girls then sit down to eat at the table. Miko: This is really good guys! Mitza: Yes it is! Naruto and Sasuke blushing: Thanks! Mitza: Um can I tell you something Naruto if you don't mind? Naruto: sure you can tell me anything..Mitza: You know I feel like I already know you Naruto and that my heart skips a beat everytime I'm with you...Naruto: I get the same impression about you um Mitza..Sasuke: Um Miko? Miko: I feel like I already know you too Sasuke and my heart also skips a beat everytime I'm with you..Sasuke: Ohh Miko I feel the same way about you too..Miko: My sister and I feel so alive around you guys and we love being here! Mitza: We really do you guys and thanks for having us stay with you while we recover...Naruto: Anytime...then Miko kisses Sasuke on the lips...while Mitza does the same to Naruto..when they pull apart they smile with tears in their eyes..Ohh Mitzi! I'm sorry to have said that Mitza..Mitza: No need to be sorry Naruto : Because why? Mitza: Because I never stopped loving you..Naruto: what? Mitza: You heard me my love..Naruto with tears in his eyes: I've never stopped loving you either! Miko: Sasuke? Sasuke crying: Ohh Mika my hearts always been yours! Miko: Ohh Sasuke my heart's always been yours my love..Sasuke: You just called me your love...Miko: Yes I did Sasuke and it's because I've never stopped loving you honey...Sasuke: Mika? Miko smiles: Yes my love? Sasuke: Mika! ohh Mika! cries really as they both hug each other..Naruto: Oh my gosh if you're Mika then Mitza's...Mitza: Mitzi..Naruto smiles as tears roll down his face..Naruto: Oh Mitzi! I've missed you so much! I'm thought I lost you baby..Mitzi: You didn't lose me honey..hugs him tight as he holds her too..Naruto: Mitzi? don't ever leave me again..Mitzi: I never left you my love you're in my heart as I am in yours. Naruto: Mitzi...I love you Mitzi smiles as tears roll down her face: I love you too Naruto..Sasuke: I thought I lost you Mika I really did..Mika: You didn't lose me my love I never left you because you're in my heart as I am in yours...Sasuke: Ohh Mika I love you...Mika: I love you too Sasuke...Mitzi: Let's not let this get out quite yet..Naruto and Sasuke: Agreed! Mika: We don't want to freak people out and besides we're all together now nothing else matters. Sasuke and Mika kiss each other as Naruto and Mitzi kiss each other too..Mitzi: Can we order some pizza? Naruto: he he of course we can honey! So they ordered pizza with some soda and ramen of all things and they loved it. Iruka: Hey babe! What's going on over at Naruto and Sasuke's place? Kakashi: What do you mean? Iruka: I mean they ordered food and some music's playing..Kakashi: Well dear let's not worry about them..when we have each other..Iruka: You're right honey let's go make dinner..Kakashi gives him a kiss: Okay love. As they go to their kitchen to prepare their food Iruka get's a glimpse of Miko without her hood over her head thinking: I wish you were Mika..because then I can apologize to you for being an ass to you..as tears roll down his face..Kakashi's rinsing off some vegetables in the sink when he looks up and sees Mitza watering the plants on the window seal thinking: I really wish you were still here Mitzi so I can apologize to you for being such a damn jerk...Iruka: Are you okay? Kakashi: Yes I'm alright just wishing that the girls were still alive just so we can say that we're sorry...Iruka: I was thinking the same thing honey..goes to give Kakashi a kiss and when he kisses him Kakashi holds Iruka in his arms as their tongues explore each others mouths moaning..ohh honey I love you so much..Kakashi: I love you too honey very much as they kiss each other again. The food arrives for the couples and when Miko goes to answer the door Sasuke opens it to give the guy the money for the food. Sasuke closes the door after paying the guy and sets the food on the table as Miko and Mitza go get some plates to put the food on...Naruto: Does anyone else know you're still...Mitza and Miko: Nope just you guys! Sasuke: Okay good because I saw Iruka and Kakashi trying to peek in here to see what's going on but I closed the curtains. Girls: Thank you..Naruto: You're welcome as they dig in to eat Mitza: Ohh wow this is soo good! feels like forever since I've had it even! Miko: Same! Naruto: say what? Mitza: We love this kind of ramen! you know that! Naruto: I know thats why Sasuke: We ordered it and yes it is good! They all finish eating and go wash the dishes then Mitza goes outside for some fresh air..Naruto: Are you okay? Mitza: Yes I'm fine babe just wanted to come outside and look at the stars in the sky..Naruto whispers: Mitzi I'm so happy we're together...Mitza: I am too Naruto as they kiss each other on the lips moaning..let's go inside love...Naruto: okay..They go inside the house and get ready to go to sleep but before they all went to bed Naruto and Sasuke changed Miko and Mitza's bandages Miko: Can't we be together tonight Sasuke? Sasuke: Um sure if that's what you want I mean you're recovering from your injuries but I would love it if you stayed with me..Miko: Ohh sweetie..Mitza: Will you stay with me tonight Naruto? Naruto: Sure I can stay with you I'll just be careful because of your injuries..Mitza smiles: Okay. The guys walk around the house turning off all the lights and locking up the windows and doors as they go to their bedrooms to go to bed. Naruto: You okay love? Mitza: Yes I'm fine dear I'm just happy to be with you..Naruto: Me too love..they both fall asleep for the night just like Sasuke and Miko. As the night went on something happens with the girls while they're sleeping. The next day Miko and Mitza wake up to having Naruto and Sasuke laying next to them as they smile at them thinking: So happy to be back you with you...love you so much. They go into the bathroom to get cleaned up and after washing their faces the girls look up in the mirror to see that their hair colors are the same as the color they had on their previous bodies...Mitza: Ahhh! my hair! Miko runs to the other bathroom where Mitza is asking: What's the matter? Mitza: look at me Miko! Miko blinks and sees that her sister's hair is pink..Miko: Oh my gosh! Mitza: Yea and your hair is Miko: I know and I freaked out too. Naruto and Sasuke wake up after hearing the girls scream then go check on them..and when they saw them tears fell from their eyes. Mitza: Ohh Naruto honey what's wrong? Naruto: It's really you Mitzi you're here with me..Mitza: Yes I am here with you where else would I be? Naruto pulls her to him and kisses her..Miko: Are you okay Sasuke? Sasuke: Ohh Mika it is you it's really you! Miko: Yes it is me honey and we're together like it should be. Sasuke: Yes we are as he pulls her to him and kisses her. Mitza: Do you have a hat I can wear? Naruto: Yes I do honey let me get it for you..goes to get the hat and Mitza puts it on her head to cover her hair color as Miko does the same after Sasuke gives her one of his hats. Kakashi and Iruka wake up from a good night sleep to hearing screaming coming from Naruto and Sasuke's house..Iruka: What is going on over there?! Kakashi: I don't know babe want me to go check on them? Iruka: Eh? nah it's quiet over there now so I guess what ever happened is over now. Kakashi: You're right honey I'm gonna go make some coffee. Iruka: Okay baby. Kakashi goes into the kitchen to fill the pitcher with water for the coffee pot when he hars a knock on the front door thinking: Who could this be so early in the morning? Walks to the front door and when he opens the door Kokai and Kiera are standing on the porch. Kakashi: Hi you guys! how are you? Kokai: Doing good thanks and by the way we're so sorry to disturb you guys so early but we wanted to come and talk to you and Iruka. Iruka comes to the door saying: Hey Kokai and Kiera how's it going? Kokai: Going good we're here to talk to you guys..Iruka: About what? Kiera: About something we had found when we were doing those two girls labs. Kakashi: Oh boy...Iruka: Come on in you guys it's cold out here! Kokai: Thank you Iruka! Iruka: You're welcome! Kokai whispers to Kakashi: You've got a good one Kakashi..Kakashi whispers: Yes I do! have a seat you guys would you like some coffee or tea? Kiera and Kokai: Sure! we'd love some coffee thank you guys! Iruka: You're welcome! Kakashi and Iruka come out with four cups of coffee and put the cups on the table. Kiera: thank you Iruka and Kakashi Kokai: Yes thank you so much! Iruka: Now what exactly is going on? Kiera: I was checking samples as usual and Tsunade came barging in with some labs from Miko and Mitza so we took those samples and ran them through the machine and when we looked at the results Kokai: the Blood types were the same as Mitzi and Mika's blood. Iruka: What?! Kiera: Yes it shocked us too but we didn't want to tell Lady Tsunade anything because you guys know how she is when it came to Mitzi and Mika...Kakashi: Yes we do and what do you mean the blood types are same as those two girls?! Kokai: You guys what I'm about to say I want this to be kept on the down low understand?! Until we know for sure what we found is right. Iruka and Kakashi: We understand and we will keep this to ourselves..Kiera: Thanks you guys and also we know that you guys cared very deeply for them as if they were your daughters..Iruka: Sure did..They talked for an other hour and then Kokai and his wife were off to the hospital to start their work day. When they get to the hosptial Tsunade's in the lobby waiting for them..Kokai: Good morning Tsunade how are you? Tsunade: I'm doing okay I want to apologize for how I've been acting lately..it's just that I loved Mika and Mitzi so much and to tell you the truth I wish they were still alive as tears fall from her eyes. Kiera: Ohh Tsunade we loved them too and wish the same thing but at least they're with us in our hearts. Tsunade: Yes they are you guys then suddenly some medics bring in two girls into the emergency room..Tsunade thinking: what is going on here?! goes into the emergency room to check on the two girls that arrived. Medic: Here's the information on them Doctor! Tsuande: Thanks you guys! she goes through the papers and notices that these two girls have broken bones..Kokai: who are these two? Tsunade: I have no Idea but one has a broken leg while the other broken their hand. Kokai and Kiera walk downstairs to the lab and talk quitely amongs themselves. After eating breakfast the girls go wash the dishes then they go to the living room to join Naruto and Sasuke on the couches. Mitza: What's the matter honey? Naruto: I just saw Kokai and his wife Kiera a half an hour ago next door. Mitza: That's strange why would they stop by there? Naruto: Not sure honey but something's going on and I think they're trying to see if you guys are Mitzi and Mika..Mitza whispers: But we are them we just don't want those two to know because then they'll be jerks to us like they were when we were sick! Miko: Yes that's true sis I feel the same way you do! Sasuke: You guys don't have to worry because you have us and that's all that matters.

Chapter 8

Meanwhile Tsunade is taking care of these two girls who names are Mitza and Miko but is in shock because she thought they were the ones who just got released the other day. Tsunade: Can you get me the charts from the other day? Medic: Yes doctor I'll get them for you..goes to grab the charts and gives them to her in her office and as Tsunade looks through them she cries really hard..Kiera: Are you alright Tsunade? Tsunade: Can I show you something? Kiera: sure what is it you want to show me..Tsunade hands her the charts from the other and compares them to the current ones thinking: Ohh wow..Tsunade these are completely different people but how are their names Mitza and Miko? Tsunade: I don't know Kiera but what about the two from the other day? Kiera: They had the same blood types and everything just like Mitzi and Mika..Tsunade: But Mitzi and Mika died from Leukemia right? Kiera: That's what we had gotten from the samples after they had passed away..wait you don't think that they're alive do you?! Tsunade: For some odd reason I have a strange feeling that they are..Kiera: But you were telling Naruto and everyone else that those two girls who were in this hospital wasn't them! Tsunade: I know but I think it was because I didn't want to accept that they were gone..Kiera: That's how Kokai and I feel too it's so hard not seeing them around! Tsunade: it is hard really hard and just to know that Mitzi was a well liked nurse here and Mika was well liked teacher at Konoha High. Kiera: Um Tsunade Kokai and I went to visit Iruka and Kakashi this morning on our way to work it was just to check on them..Tsunade: And how are those two doing? Kiera: They're torn so torn and I think even heartbroken..Tsunade: Heartbroken? what do you mean? Kiera: What I mean is I think they really cared for Mika and Mitzi very much.. Tsunade: Well they took care of them after their parents died and raised them. Kiera: Yes I know but still they're so sad. Tsunade: I can understand that Kiera I mean they were like daughters to them! Kiera: True but I think Mitzi and Mka were in love with them but Iruka and Kakashi put a stop to that because they didn't feel the same way about them. Tsunade: Yes those girls loved those two and it's a shame that they didn't feel the same way about them..Kiera: So yea they broke the girls hearts into a million pieces and now the girls are gone. Tsunade: Those damn idiots! I mean I know Iruka and Kakashi adore each other like crazy but to break those girls hearts like they did? That was awful! Kiera: Yes it was awful and nothing can be done about it now since Mitzi and Mika aren't here with us anymore. Tsunade: I wish they were still around so they can give them a piece of their minds! Kiera leaves Tsunade's office going downstairs to the lab when Kakashi and Iruka show up for their lab work. Kiera: Hey guys! you here for your lab work? Iruka: Yes we are! Kiera: What's the matter? Kakashi: Nothing just been trying to move on with out them in our lives but it's so hard..Iruka: Yes it's been really hard for us Kiera and we've been packing up the stuff that we had for them at our house and all we've been doing is crying. Kiera thinking: Ohh boy they really are torn up inside wow. Angel: Look at those two lovebirds looking so depressed.?: They're the ones who didn't feel the same way about Mitzi and Mika when they confessed their love to them! Angel: I know and that really hurt Mitzi and Mika really bad..?: Sure did those poor girls! They didn't deserve that at all but at least they're with Naruto and Sasuke who love them so much! Angel: yes they do love them in fact they adore them which I think is so cute! ?: It is cute and those girls are right where they belong. Angel thinking: They sure are..Mitza: Do we have to go see the doctor today? Naruto: Yes you do honey they just wanna make sure that your wounds are healing the right way..Mitza: I know but still I don't want anyone to notice me and my sister..Sasuke: No one's going to notice you guys we'll make sure of it. Miko: Ohh honey thank you..Sasuke: Anytime baby.. Naruto: We gotta leave now so how should we do this? Sasuke: I have an Idea. They come out of the house with the girls who are wearing their boyfriends clothing with hats on their heads. When they get to Tsunade's office they request to use an alternate entrance so the medics let them go through the employee entrance and into the exam room to wait for Tsunade. Medic: Doctor they're here and they are waiting in the examination room. Tsunade: Okay thank you. She walks over to the examination room and when she opens the door she sees Sasuke and Naruto with two girls dressed in their clothes. Tsunade: Well hello you guys! Naruto: Hey Tsunade! Tsunade goes up to Mitza: May I look at your wounds to make sure they're healing? Mitza: Okay..shows Tsunade the bandages and she check the wounds. Tsunade: Wow they look really good! Good Job Naruto and Sasuke! Naruto: Thanks! Miko then shows Tsunade her bandages and Tsunade says the same thing to Miko and both girls are very happy. Tsunade: Why are you girls wearing hats? Mitza: Because we don't want to be seen since our injuries are so bad..Tsunade: Oh please! give me a break smarty pants! Mitza laughs and so does Miko..Can I at least see your faces? Miko: Oh Tsunade! you just had to ask that?! Tsunade whispers: Please? Mitza: If we show you our faces will you promise not to tell a single soul that you saw us? Tsunade: A single soul like who? Naruto and Sasuke: Iruka and Kakashi. Tsunade: What about Kokai and Kiera? Girls you can tell them but please nobody else! Tsunade: Okay my lips are sealed I won't tell a single person even though I'm not sure what I'm promising too Sasuke: Tsunade just keep your word please? Naruto: Please Tsunade! Tsunade: Okay your secrets safe with me. Mitza and Miko remove their hats as Tsunade feels tears rolling down her face...Mitzi: Don't cry grandma please? Tsunade: I can't help it girls ohh I thought I lost you! Mika: You didn't lose us grandma just take it as a miracle has happened. Mitzi: Yeah. Tsunade: From now on I will go over to your house to look after them okay Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto: Okay we were hoping you'd say that, thank you so much! Tsunade: you're welcome and besides I love you guys together! as all four of their faces turn red..the girls put the hats back on their heads and Tsunade let's them out through her private office exit. Tsunde: See you guys! naruto: See yah! They leave to go home and Tsunade stands there smiling and crying at the same time then goes back inside. The four of them make it back safely without anyone noticing and when they get inside the house the girls kiss the guys on the lips..Naruto: Wow what was that for? Mitzi: Because I love you so much..Naruto: I love you too Mitzi. Sasuke: Wow Mika..Mika: I love you so much Sasuke! Sasuke: I love you too Mika. After getting their lab work done Iruka and Kakashi walk through the lobby to leave when one of them comes across a picture on the ground of Mitzi and Mika..Iruka: Ohh honey why did we have to find that? Kakashi: I don't know baby but I sure do miss them..Iruka: I do too let's go home and finish packing. Kakashi: Okay love. They get to their house and when they walk inside they both hold each other crying. Naruto: Mitzi? Mitzi: Yes babe? Naruto: You're beautiful you know that? Mitzi: Aww honey and you're very handsome my love. Naruto: Awe honey. Mitzi: Well you are! Naruto: Thanks baby they kiss each other on the lips with their tongues exploring each other's mouths moaning. Sasuke: Would you like to go to the other room so we can leave them alone? Mika: Yes I would as they kiss each other also.

Chapter 9

Tsunade kept her word and came over to Naruto and Sasuke's house when it was time for her to check on Mitzi and Mika without telling anyone or having anyone notice anything suspicious. Iruka looking out the window thinking: I wish I could apologize to you girls this is tearing me up inside! Kakashi: It's doing the same thing to me baby. Iruka: I just wish we could tell them we're sorry. Mika's in the kitchen washing some dishes when she sees Iruka and Kakashi looking out the window crying thinking: You guys need to move on we forgive you no need to worry about us we're fine. Kakashi and Iruka go do some more packing after looking out the window at nothing. Sasuke: Hey Mika everything okay? Mika: Yes I'm fine just saw Iruka and Kakashi looking out their window at nothing. Sasuke that's strange I've never known them to do that unless they're feeling really bad about something. Mika: Like what? Sasuke: Well for hurting you guys when you accidently confessed your love to the wrong guys. Mika: Okay yes that was Mitzi's and mine's mistake but they were jerks about though! Mitzi: Yes they were and they need to just let it go now. Naruto: Yes they do baby. Mika: Can we go for a walk around the village? Sasuke: Are you girls sure about that? Mitzi: We'll be wearing hats on our heads and besides it would be nice to get out in the fresh air. Naruto: True but you don't want to draw any suspicion to yourselves though. Mitzi: True you're right about that but can we just do a short little walk? Sasuke: Sure we can girls! They leave the house to go on a short walk as Mitzi and Mika feel the sun beaming on their skin. Mika: This feels good you guys! Mitzi: Yes it does! Sis! They walk over by the waterfalls and the girls tell their loves that they need to stop and that they're worn out. Naruto: It's okay honey I don't want you to push your self too hard. Mitzi: I know love and you're so wonderful Naruto! Naruto blushing: Awe honey thank you! Mika: Love you Sasuke! Sasuke: I love you too Mika. Mika: Can we walk back now? Sasuke: Sure! They walk back home and when they get inside the house Mika and Mitzi along with Naruto and Sasuke go lay down for a nap. As they all sleep the girls have a dream about getting married to Naruto and Sasuke as smiles glow on their faces. Two hours later the two couples wake up and do some stuff in the other bedroom. Mitzi: What do you think honey? Naruto: Oh that picture looks good there honey! Mitzi: Thanks love! Naruto: You're welcome baby. Suddenly they hear a knock on the front door and Mitzi goes to answer it with her hat on, when she opens the door Kakashi and Iruka are standing there on the porch. Mitzi: May I help you? Iruka: Is Naruto and Sasuke here? Mitzi: yes they are let me go get them. Naruto and Sasuke come to the door: Hey what's up you guys? Iruka: Nothing much just wanted to come by and check on you guys and see how things are going. Naruto: Things are going good you guys thanks for asking and also somebody has something to tell you. Iruka: Who? Mika and Mitzi both come to the door as tears fall from Iruka and Kakashi's eyes. Iruka: Oh my sweethearts! Mitzi and Mika: Hi daddy! Kakashi: Wait you girls are alive! Mika: Yes we are daddy! Kakashi: Ohh I'm so happy! Ohh my precious daughters! Iruka: We thought we lost you girls! Mitzi: You didn't lose us daddy! Let's just say that a miracle happened. Iruka: Our daughters are alive! Naruto: Yes they are you guys! Kakashi: Thank you Naruto and Sasuke! Thank you! Sasuke: You're welcome you guys. Mitzi: Are you okay daddy? Kakashi: I'm fine Mitzi just happy that you're alive and that Mika's alive too! Iruka: I'm so happy I wanna cry! They all hug each other. Iruka: Naruto and Sasuke? We know you guys are in love with each other and we give our blessing. Naruto and Sasuke cry with tears of joy. Few months go by and everyone's planning a wedding for these two couples, well of course Mitzi and Mika want their fathers to get married too. Iruka: When did you girls want Kakashi and I to marry?! Mitzi: When we were little! Mika: Yea! They both laugh. Mitzi: We also want to take care of you guys when you get old and not able to care for yourselves anymore! Iruka: Are you guys sure about that? Naruto: Yes! Iruka: Oh Naruto! Sasuke! You guys are awesome! You know Kakashi and I love you both right? Naruto: Yes you guys have been looking after us since we were kids. Kakashi: Yes we have you guys. Naruto: So what happened to Mitzi and Mika's mothers? Iruka: Well Hinata who was Mika's mother passed away from cancer and it was just heartbreaking! The same happened to Mitzi's mother Sakura. Kakashi: I loved that woman so much and when I lost her I told myself that I would never fall in love again and look at me now 20 years later! Mitzi: So that's why you were always protective of me! Kakashi: Yes because you look just like your mother Mitzi. Iruka: As for you Mika you look just like your mother too. Mika: I kind of figured that but I'm fine with it. Really I am! and we would love for you guys to get married to it makes it official that Mitzi and I are sisters! Kakashi: Oh brother! Girls laugh. Iruka: if it will make you girls happy then okay. Everyone: Yay!

Chapter 10

After months of planning and preparation Kakashi and Iruka's wedding was approaching quickly. Mitzi: I'm so happy daddy that you guys are finally getting married after how long? Iruka: Don't go there! Mika: Oh daddy! We love you guys! A few days later Iruka and Kakashi were finally married after being together for over 20 years with their daughters in tow. Then Finally a year after that Mitzi and Naruto got married along with Sasuke and Mika. Kakashi: Our daughters look so beautiful honey! Iruka: Yes they do just like their mothers. They both cry really hard. Tsunade: Oh take it easy you guys! Kakashi: But we love weddings! Tsunade: Yes I know you do. After the wedding everyone danced the night away and had a little too much to drink but it was all worth it. Mika: We're together forever Sasuke .Sasuke: Yes we are Mika forever. Naruto and Mitzi say the same thing to each other as they all kiss. In the end When their fathers did get old their daughters kept their promise of taking care of them with their husbands and children by their side.

The End.


End file.
